Rumors Has It
by Eva Madsen Lafayette
Summary: The rumor has it that Lucius is flirting with an un-known woman at the annual garden party... Part of my Adele's songs or covers inspired fic.


This the third text of my series of Adele's songs and covers.

It's inspired by Rumor Has It.

Enjoy my dearies xoxox

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor Has It<strong>

**Way before Voldemort's downfall. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are newly weds, Narcissa is engaged. **

It was a delightful Saturday night of June, and all the purebloods were gathered in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. It was the first time Bellatrix and Rodolphus attended a party as husband and wife. So far, it had gone pretty well: there had been no fights or public humiliation. However, the night was young.

Narcissa, for her part, was trying to get her fiancé to ''focus'' a little bit more. He was talking to a girl who was one year older than Narcissa, hypnotized by her plunging neckline. Rumor had it that they had a little something going on behind Narcissa's back.

Little did Lucius know, the beautiful girl he was talking to was a real man-eater. She was shallow, only interested in what could give her more money. Her family had lost everything they had back in Germany when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, and she was trying to find herself a good husband to save her reputation. She was a real snake.

In a corner away from Lucius and Narcissa, the couple of the year was trying to have a discussion with a member of the Wizengamot. Bellatrix was very interested in the latest politics of the Ministry, especially justice, and listened very carefully. After all, any information could turn out to be useful to her Master. Rodolphus, however, wasn't quite listening.

Suddenly, he gently elbowed Bellatrix's arm, pointing at Lucius and the other unknown woman. Bella sighed.

''I should go help my sister out,'' she told Rodolphus, sounding a bit desperate.

She excused herself, and ran to her sister. Once she got there, she patted her shoulder gently.

''Do you want me to take care of that for you?'' Bella said, glancing at the woman and taking out her wand.

Narcissa laughed at first, then understood that Bellatrix was serious.

''Put your wand back where it belongs, Bella. You have very radical solutions lately, that Death Eater thing has really gotten to you.''

''Sorry. So, how do you intend to deal with this… situation?''

Narcissa crossed her arms.

''Nothing. Tomorrow morning we will still be engaged, and she will be gone. Don't sweat on it Bella, don't ruin your night for me.''

Bellatrix gave her sister a last understanding look. Then she left.

**_He is such an idiot_**, Narcissa thought, **_he is making a complete fool out of me_**. She was filled with so much anger. She would have strangled her fiancé if she could.

Just when she was starting to seethe with rage, a tender hand caressed her neck.

''I was just thinking about how sexy you are looking tonight, and how much I want you right now. We should go somewhere a bit more private, if you know what I mean…''

Narcissa could help but smirk.

''Perfect timing, baby.''

Rumor has it he is the one she left with that night…

* * *

><p>Cissy isn't the good and well-behaved girl everyone wants her to be after all... (Blondie Lucius deserved it anyway)<p>

Adele and I share this: profound disgust when it comes to gossips. Rumor Has It was the perfect song for this scenario I had with Lucius cheating on Narcissa, and Narcissa cheating on Luicius.

Parts of the song that inspired me

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<br>She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?_

_She made a fool out of you,  
>And, boy, she's bringing you down,<br>She made your heart melt,  
>But you're cold to the core,<br>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,  
><em>

_You made a fool out of me,  
>And, boy, you're bringing me down,<br>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for<em>

_People say crazy things_

**_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for_**

_P.s. Thx to my beta she is the best, ask anyone from the east to the west..._


End file.
